Bodyguardian Angel
by The Queen of Crime
Summary: Nic nie zapowiadało nadciągającej katastrofy. A jednak w hotelu, w którym odbywał się pokaz mody angielskiej, doszło do serii eksplozji. W tym samym, w którym gościem honorowym była Księżniczka Eleanor.


Nic nie zapowiadało nadciągającej katastrofy. A jednak w hotelu, w którym odbywał się pokaz mody angielskiej, doszło do serii eksplozji. W tym samym, w którym gościem honorowym była Księżniczka Eleanor.

-Wasza Wysokość! Wasza Wysokość! – prywatny ochroniarz Eleanor, próbował przekopać się przez gruzowisko –Wasza Wysokość!

-Jest w szoku, ale poza tym nic jej nie jest. – usłyszał w swojej słuchawce

-Frost? Co ty tam robisz?

-Swoją robotę. – odparł, gładząc Len po policzku tak długo aż wreszcie się zreflektowała i dała mu w twarz

-Możesz mi wyjaśnić dlaczego znowu mnie prześladujesz? – spytała

-Eleanor…

-No co? Rzuciłeś mnie. Dokładnie dwa tygodnie i cztery dni temu… nie żebym liczyła. Więc pytam dlaczego znowu mnie śledzisz? Chociaż nie… najpierw mi powiedz dlaczego mnie zostawiłeś.

-Dla ciebie.

-To ja chyba wolę, żebyś ty już nic dla mnie nie robił. – oznajmiła –Przespałeś się z moją matką żeby być blisko mnie, później…

-Myślałem, że to już mamy za sobą.

-Racja, więc cofam tą część. Ale później mnie zostawiłeś… znowu dla mnie?

-Eleanor!

-Dlaczego mnie zostawiłeś?

-Bo cię kocham.

-Tak? I co mi z tego przyszło?

Usłyszeli huk wystrzału i dźwięk upadającego ciała. Jasper przyciągnął do siebie Eleanor i zakrył jej usta, dusząc tym samym jej krzyk.

-Myślisz, ze on nie żyje? – spytała po chwili ciszy

-Nie mam pojęcia, Księżniczko. Ale właśnie straciłem łączność. Co znaczy, że przez jakiś czas jesteśmy zdani tylko na siebie.

Kolejna wielka eksplozja zatrzęsła hotelem. Szyby w oknach zadrżały, ozdobne żyrandole pospadały i nawet tynk w pewnych miejscach poodpadał.

-Eleanor?

-Żyję. – odparła, wstając z jego pomocą –A ty?

-Nic mi nie jest.

-Jesteś ranny. – zauważyła, wskazując na czerwoną plamę na jego koszuli

-Chodź.

-Może powinniśmy poczekać tu na pomoc? – zaproponowała nieśmiało

-Wiem, że się boisz, ale musimy iść.

-Nie boję się. – odarła hardo

-Świetnie. – mruknął –Do windy, teraz!

Przebiegli przez korytarz, nie dając się jednocześnie postrzelić. Pięciu napastników mierzyło do nich, na szczęście niezbyt celnie, z karabinów. Stalowe drzwi się zasunęły i winda ruszyła, by zatrzymać się trzy i pół piętra wyżej. Z mocnym szarpnięciem, oczywiście.

-No to teraz musimy się stąd wydostać. – mruknął –I to jak najszybciej.

Chwycił Księżniczkę w pasie i podniósł do góry. Niezdarnie wdrapała się na dach windy. Pochyliła się by sięgnąć jego dłoń.

-Nie dam rady cię wciągnąć. – jęknęła, puszczając jego rękę –Nie mam siły.

-Eleanor… musisz iść.

-Nie. Zejdę, pomogę ci tu wejść i to ty mnie wciągniesz.

-Nie schodź. Eleanor!

Ale księżniczka już zsunęła się w jego ramiona.

-Ta winda zaraz spadnie. – oznajmił

-Więc lepiej się pośpieszmy. – stwierdził, złączając dłonie i robiąc z nich stopień

Przemierzali w ciszy opustoszałe korytarze, starając się niepostrzeżenie dotrzeć do klatki schodowej. Jednak napastnicy cały czas monitorowali hotel, więc księżniczka i jej, bądź co bądź, ochroniarz często musieli urywać się w hotelowych pokojach czy też kantorkach dla sprzątaczek.

-Jasper?

-Hmm…

-Dlaczego mnie zostawiłeś?

-Naprawdę teraz chcesz o tym rozmawiać?

-Możemy zginąć w ciągu następnej godziny, więc tak, chciałbym wiedzieć.

-Zrobiłem to, bo uważam, że… zasługujesz na kogoś lepszego.

-Bo co? Bo Beck Ci tak powiedział?

-Skąd ty…

-Czasami mam wrażenie, że jesteś idiotą, Jasper.

-Nie dziwię ci się.

-Jednak Beck jest jeszcze większym idiotą. – mruknęła –Wyrzuciłam go z pałacu. O czym byś wiedział gdybyś ze mną normalnie porozmawiał.

-Naprawdę? – spojrzał na nią zdziwiony

-A ty co myślałeś? Że rzucę mu się na szyję? Wiesz co? Teraz to powinnam się obrazić.

-Na to jeszcze przyjdzie czas. – stwierdził –A teraz chodź.

Znowu szli w milczeniu, ale była to zdecydowanie inna cisza niż jeszcze paręnaście minut temu. Wreszcie dotarli do klatki schodowej i zaczęli mozolnie schodzić w dół.

-Jasper… możemy chwilę odpocząć?

Odwrócił się w chwili, gdy Eleanor osunęła po ścianie na podłogę.

-Eleanor… - przerażony spostrzegł strużkę krwi płynącej jej z nosa

-Jestem trochę zmęczona. – mruknęła –Zdrzemnę się chwilę.

-Nie zasypiaj mi tu. Eleanor! – delikatnie poklepał ją po policzku –Nie zasypiaj, słyszysz?

-Tylko chwilkę.

-Nie… Eleanor, nie wolno ci zasnąć, rozumiesz? Eleanor!

Wziął ją delikatnie na ręce i powoli pokonywał kolejne stopnie. Z niepokojem nasłuchiwał zbliżających się dźwięków kroków, zdecydowanie jakiej większej grupy ludzi.

-Frost... Jesteście, Bogu dzięki… Czy Księżniczka…

-Panie Hill, co tak długo? – spytała, podnosząc delikatnie powieki

 _To cud, ale w wyniku tego zmasowanego ataku jedynymi ofiarami śmiertelnymi są zamachowcy. Policja wyjaśnia właśnie okoliczności tego zdarzenia. Nie znamy jeszcze motywów sprawców. Mamy za to potwierdzenie z Pałacu, iż życiu Księżniczki Eleanor nie zagraża już niebezpieczeństwo. Będziemy państwa informować na bieżąco o postępach w sprawie. Dla BBC News, Emilia Papadopoulos._ – Królowa wyłączyła wiadomości

-Porządnie nas nastraszyliście. – stwierdził Liam, patrząc na leżącą na sofie siostrę i stojącego obok niej Jaspera

-Nawet Cyrus się martwił. – dodała Helena

-„Martwił" to za duże słowo. – zaoponował –Po prostu wyrażałem uprzejme zainteresowanie sprawą.

-Dziękuję wujku, doceniam to. – mruknęła Eleanor –Chyba pójdę się położyć.

Nie zdążyła wstać, a już była na rękach Jaspera.

-Mogę iść sama, nic mi nie jest.

-Wolę tego nie sprawdzać. – odparł

Ochroniarz Eleanor drgnął, gotowy by ruszyć za nimi, ale ponieważ Jasper zmroził go wzrokiem, pozostał na miejscu. Helena dyskretnie odprowadziła ich wzrokiem do drzwi, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

-Nadal uważasz, że cię prześladuję? – spytał Jasper, kładąc Księżniczkę delikatnie na łóżko

Eleanor chciała się uśmiechnąć, ale zamiast tego skrzywiła się z bólu.

-Spokojnie.

-You're my bodyguardian angel, Jasper. (wybaczcie, ale po polsku to nie brzmiało tak jakbym chciała)

-Zawsze będę.

-Liczyłam, że to powiesz. – szepnęła –Mógłbyś tu dzisiaj zostać?

-Mógłbym. – odparł, kładąc się obok niej

-A mógłbyś zostać ze mną na zawsze?

-Mógłbym.

-I zostaniesz?

-Na zawsze. A przynajmniej do czasu gdy będziesz miała mnie dosyć i wygnasz mnie z królestwa, Księżniczko.

-Na tym polega nasz problem, Jasper. – stwierdziła –My ciągle mamy siebie dość, ale osobno jest nam jeszcze gorzej. Czy ty wiesz, co ja przeżywałam przez te dwa tygodnie…

-Cztery dni i piętnaście godzin? Ja też wcale nie liczyłem.

-Nigdy więcej mnie niż zostawiaj, rozumiesz?

-Nie zostawię, Aniołku.


End file.
